Shadows
by FallenMagic
Summary: During her investigation into Alex's so-called death, Liz herself is presumed dead after her plane crashes. But in reality Liz is actually lead to Alex by a stranger who insists there is a traitor in Roswell and it is up to them to save their friends...
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer**: Belongs to Jason Katims and the WB

**Summary**: The story starts off from when Liz got that phone call before she left for Sweden. She is at the airport but she doesn't know what to do, then Leanna shows up and tells her that Alex isn't dead. Liz doesn't trust her but it's her only hope of getting the truth so she goes with her. 

The plane Liz almost got on crashes and she is believed dead. Alex and Liz return to Roswell some time after Liz's funeral but are not allowed to claim back their lives. They help and protect the others from a distance. How long can they keep their distance? And who really is Leanna? Please read and review!

**Shadows**

Part 1

As Liz raced towards the tiny plane in the middle of the night, her heart hammered with fear and anticipation. Anticipation of her finally getting her answers and fear of maybe finally having to accept that her best friend was dead. Maybe this was why she was going on this wild goose chase – because the reality of the events that had taken place hadn't sunk in yet. Maybe she needed some piece of evidence except seeing his dead body to realize that he was really gone, that he was not coming back.

Or maybe she wanted to believe in something, something that would help her deal with this once it finally dawned on her that Alex hadn't been killed but had died in a normal car accident. 

_I guess that's why I have been acting the way I have, because I don't want to accept it_. Liz thought. She needed something or someone to blame and found that to blame the aliens would be the most convenient and rational way to do so. 

Liz had to laugh at herself as she thought about this. If believing that aliens had killed Alex was the only way she could make sense of this, then her life was really screwed up. Her laugh turned bitter when she contemplated all that they had had to go through. 

_We didn't ask for any of this. None of us wanted to have such crazy, mixed up lives, not even Max, Michael or Isabel. _She thought angrily.

Over the course of a year they had had to deal with distrust, the FBI, the Skins, Kivar, the dupes and now Alex's death. It all seems too much to take in at times. At times she wondered how they'd made it through the year unscathed. But then as Liz looked up at the plane she realized that they didn't come out unscathed. They'd all gotten scars that wouldn't heal easily, and maybe they didn't want them to either.

Maybe proving that Alex's death wasn't an accident wasn't the only reason she was going to Sweden. Maybe it was one way of healing her scars. Maybe it's the only way she could finally accept the truth. 

Liz's cell phone began to ring, jarring her out of her thoughts. She quickly pulled it out, expecting it to be Maria trying to reason with her once Max told her about her plan. But what she heard on the phone left her stunned. Liz had to focus her thoughts to be able to realize what the new information all meant. 

Alex was really killed by an alien. She might not have believed it totally before but now she had no doubt about it. If the building never existed, then Alex didn't really go to Sweden, which meant he was here all this time.

Liz shut off her phone in a daze after thanking the man. She turned around and headed back into the airport. It won't do any good to go to Sweden now. Now she had to figure out what she had to do next and for the first time in the weeks, she had no idea what she should do.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

She had been waiting for the perfect moment to reveal herself to the others. She had also been unsure about whom to trust this with. That's why she had waited and watched. And as she watched Liz Parker standing there stunned after getting that phone call, she knew she could trust her with this secret.

She watched Liz head back to the terminal, her eyes glazed and in shock. There was also some underlying pain that she could see even from here. As she slipped past the guards and headed towards Liz, she was almost sorry she had to do this to her. Those kids, especially Liz, had been through so much already that to place on Liz's shoulders one more burden hurt her but she knew there was no other way. 

She slowed down her pace when she finally saw her. Her heart went out to her when she saw the state she was in. She was disheveled and she was crying uncontrollably, not even noticing the curious stares she was getting from the people milling about. 

She was getting closer to her and she watched with concern as Liz hugged her backpack to herself, staring at the floor as she sobbed and cried. She wished she could try and soothe her but right now she had a job to complete. She could not offer the solace she needed…not yet anyway. Liz had to learn to trust her first. And at this point she didn't think it would be an easy task.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

It didn't strike Liz what all of this meant until she had made it to the terminal and sat down on one of the chairs in the departure lounge. Once she had managed to sit down it finally came slamming down that Alex was killed by an alien. He had died because of the secrets he was keeping to protect them all.

It was with this thought that the tears had begun to flow. She didn't care if she broke down in the middle of the airport with hundreds of people around her; she just needed to finally let it all out. Even though Liz was the one pressing to find evidence that aliens had killed Alex, she couldn't believe how much she had been secretly hoping that she would be wrong. And to find out that she had been right all along…well it made her question whether all of this had been worth it. Whether it wouldn't have been better to have died herself that day at the Crash Down than to have to go through this.

Liz knew she was being selfish, wanting to put her friends and family what she was going through now, while she escaped with death, but right now she didn't want to think about anyone but herself. She felt responsible for all of this. She felt responsible for exposing the alien, for bringing the FBI on their tail…for Alex's death.

What was she to do now? Who does she track down now? How does she get her mind off the truth now? Those were the questions to which Liz had no answer. She was basically lost. She couldn't go back to her friends, as they didn't believe her in the first place. Liz rocked herself back and forth, clutching her backpack in front of her, as if it would ward off all her pain. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the woman when she came and stood before her.

"Liz Parker?" she asked softly.

Liz looked up slowly at the sound of her voice, wondering whom it was that knew her name. She looked up into the face of a pretty girl, a few years older than her. Her platinum blond hair fell sleekly past her shoulders and her eyes shone a brilliant green, that reminded Liz so much of Maria. Liz gasped slightly when she recognized her. Liz stood up, anger and confusion coursing through her.

"You!" Liz yelled, attracting a few people's stares her way. "What are you doing here?"

"Liz, I have come to take you." Leanna said softly. She held out her hand to her but Liz ignored it as she jumped back.

"How do you know who I am?" she asked sharply. "Did you get it out of Alex before you killed him?"

"Liz, you have to listen…" she began but Liz cut her off.

"Why?" she asked snidely. "So you can lure me into a trap and kill me too?"

"I did not kill Alex." Leanna replied pleadingly. 

"You expect me to believe you?" Liz asked, but she was a little taken aback by her pleading manner.

"Liz, I know I am the last person you think you should trust, but believe me I am here to help you." Leanna replied. She held out her hand again. "Take my hand, Liz. We have to leave."

Liz looked unsurely at her and then at her hand. She was confused. She didn't know whether she should go with her or not. The only thing Liz knew for sure was that she didn't trust her, not one bit. But if she had wanted to kill her she could have done so at any time. 

_Maybe she wants to go someplace where no one can find us. _Liz thought. Liz bit her lip, sucking it. It was a nervous habit she had developed and which she I promised herself she would try and get rid off. 

"Why are you here?" Liz asked finally.

Leanna looked distraught. She looked about the place and ran her hands through her hair. She looked back at Liz hesitantly. 

"I can't tell you…not yet anyway." She replied.

"You really expect me to follow you to- to-wherever it is you want to take me?" Liz asked angrily. "How dumb do you think I am? I know what you did and what you want!"

Leanna looked at her with resignment, as if she knew that this would be the only way. "Alex is alive." She whispered.

Liz grabbed on to hold on to something when she heard that. The room began to spin and her head felt as if it would explode. _It couldn't be! I saw him dead! I saw that car crash. I was there when they buried him. It could just not be true!_ Liz shook her head in silent denial.

"I saw him. I saw his coffin; I saw his body…" she whispered to Leanna, her eyes wide with denial and fright. "You're lying! You'll do anything to get me to come with you!" she spat out but tears were streaming down her face as she said that.

"I'm not lying. Alex is alive. He isn't dead." Leanna answered softly.

"How do you expect me to believe that?" Liz asked shakily. "_Why_ should I believe that?"

"Because it's the truth." She replied with such conviction that Liz paused. She hurried on. "Please Liz… I know you don't trust me but I am here to help you. You must come with me." Leanna told her.

When she didn't move Leanna touched her shoulder gently. She paused to see if Liz would jerk away but she didn't. Her head was swimming with all the possibilities that Leanna's news opened.

"I promise you that I am not lying. Alex is alive. At this moment there is only one thing you can do: trust me and come with me."

Liz finally looked up into her eyes, her own eyes hard and unflinching. She looked at Leanna searchingly but coldly. Liz removed Leanna's hand from her shoulder and stepped back. She picked up her backpack from the floor, having made up her mind.

"I see no other way to find out what happened than to go with you." she replied stonily. Leanna began to smile but her next words put a stop to it. "But that doesn't mean I trust you."

Leanna nodded sadly before leading Liz out of the airport.

TBC…


	4. Part 4

Part 4

It had been more than twenty-four hours since they had left the airport and Liz still hasn't spoken a word. She just looked out the window, occasionally getting lost in her thoughts before she realizes that Leanna was still here. 

_She's still suspicious of me and I don't blame her for that._ Leanna thought sadly.

Leanna hadn't wanted to reveal the truth about Alex so soon, she had wanted to wait until they were alone and she had managed to gain Liz's trust but she knew once they had begun talking that there would be no other way to get Liz to come with her. She had expected Liz to be full of questions but she was so silent that Leanna wondered if she even understood what she had been told.

Leanna knew that once she broke out of this trance she would want answers and if she knew anything about Liz Parker it is that she will not rest until she had them all. To be truthful she was nervous about the questions Liz would ask. Leanna was not sure she would be able to answer them all. There were still some secrets, which she could not reveal. If she did then all her work would have been for nothing.

She felt Liz stirring again and briefly looked up from the road to find her looking at her curiously.

"What?" Leanna asked, a little uneasy by her staring.

"Why are you trying to help?" Liz asked. "You have nothing to do with this."

"I thought you held me responsible." Leanna reminded her with a small smile.

Liz shook her head thoughtfully. "But you aren't now at least." She replied. "I think." She added unsurely after a pause.

Leanna laughed wryly at that. There was so much Liz didn't know; so much she had to explain that she didn't know where to begin. "That's what you think…" she answered softly.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked confused.

Leanna shook her head. They couldn't get into that conversation just yet. "Nothing." Leanna replied, staring straight ahead as she continued to drive.

Liz looked at her for a second before nodding slightly and letting it pass. She sat quietly for a while before she turned back to her. 

"Why didn't you tell us before?" she asked. "About Alex, I mean."

"It wasn't safe." Leanna told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, now sitting straight up.

Leanna paused, not sure whether she should tell her or not. There was so much she couldn't tell her just yet that she had begun to wonder how she could help her understand some things. Liz noticed her hesitation and spoke up.

"If I'm going to have to trust you I need to know everything."

Leanna looked at her, thinking through what Liz had just said and knowing she was right. She turned her attention back to the road. She wondered how to tell her. 

"I didn't want to approach you earlier because I wasn't sure whom to trust." she finally admitted.

"Stop talking in riddles!" Liz exclaimed in frustration.

"There-there is a spy in your midst." Leanna replied.

"What?" Liz asked stunned. "Who?"

"I'm not sure. I have my suspicion but I'm not going to say anything until I'm sure." she told Liz. "I don't want to point fingers until I'm absolutely sure, so don't ask me again."

Liz nodded then asked, "How do you know there is a spy? And who is he or she working for?" she asked.

Leanna glanced at Liz and noticed that she was actually scared by this piece of news. Knowing Liz she knew it wasn't fear for herself but for her friends and she touched her knee comfortingly.

"Don't worry about your friends. They are safe for now," she told her gently. "And I don't know who the spy is working for…yet."

"How do you know about this?" Liz asked, apprehension creeping into her voice. "How did you know about Alex and me going to Sweden? No one except Max knew about that! Not even Maria!"

"I know more about you than you can imagine Liz." Leanna responded, not ready to reveal her secrets yet. But she knew the time would come when she would have to tell her all.

TBC…                                                                                   


	5. Part 5

Note:  Thank you to all who gave me such nice feedback! Hope you like the rest too!

Part 5

"Max, open this door right now!" Maria yelled as she rang the doorbell insistently.

"Calm down Deluca!" Max answered as he opened the door. Maria didn't even wait for him to invite her before she had pushed open the door and stormed into the den. "Why don't you come in?" Max said sarcastically when he was left standing in the doorway. He shut the door with a sigh and made his way to the den.

Maria was pacing to and fro mumbling to herself. "What's wrong Maria?" Max asked, a bit worried by her behaviour.

Maria paused for only a second to look at him before resuming her pacing. "I know you two aren't on talking terms and all but you must know something!" Maria cried. "I mean she just wasn't there when I got to her house! And-and it isn't like her. She doesn't just get up and leave! And she knows better than to do that without telling anyone-"

"Maria!" Max yelled at her, breaking her ramble. Maria stopped in her tracks and looked at him, as if finally realizing he was standing there. Max bit back the grin that was threatening to emerge. "Who are you talking about?"

"Liz!" Maria stated as if it was obvious. "When I went to see her today she wasn't there. And when I asked her parents they told me that Liz had told them she was staying at my place."

Maria looked at Max worriedly. "You don't think the skins captured her, do you?" she asked. "Or God what if some aliens killed her too?"

"She went through with it after all." Max groaned to himself as he sat down and ran his hands through his hair.

Maria turned to stare at him. She looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean 'she went through with it after all'?" 

When Max didn't answer her she glared at him, hands on her hips. "Max, what aren't you telling me?" she asked.

Max looked wearily at Maria, having no intention of fighting her, which he knew she would do if he didn't tell her. "Liz went to Sweden yesterday." He told her with a sigh.

"Sweden!" Maria cried in disbelief. "When? Why?"

"She went to find Leanna. She thought maybe she could answer some questions about Alex." 

"Why didn't she tell me?" Maria shouted. "I'm her best friend! And Sweden? Did she even consider how dangerous it might be if Leanna is some murderous alien?"

"She knew all the risks." Max told her wearily.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Maria asked accusingly. "I could have knocked some sense into her. I mean she can't go to Sweden and knock on Leanna's door saying: Hi, I'm Alex's best friend. Oh and by the way, did you kill him?"

"She didn't want anyone to know until she got there." Max replied.

"You knew about this and didn't try to stop her?" Maria asked incredulous, smacking him on the arm.

Max stood up abruptly. "In case you haven't noticed, Liz and I aren't exactly the best of friends at the moment." He replied angrily. He lowered his voice a little and gave Maria a resigned look. "Besides, it's not like I didn't try to reason with her. She wouldn't listen to me. You know how she can get."

Maria plunked down on the sofa Max had just vacated, worried by Liz's erratic behavior. "She's intent on doing this, isn't she?" Maria asked.

"Looks like it." Max sighed. "I wish she'd just accept Alex's death."

"He was her best friend since kinder garden Max." Maria replied sharply. "What do you expect?"

"I know, I know." Max said apologetically. "It's just…I don't know. She makes me feel responsible."

"I don't think she really meant what she said that day…"Maria replied quietly, thinking about what Liz had said at Alex's wake.

"I'm not so sure about that…"Max replied. He sat down next to Maria and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Isabel's shriek made them bolt up.

"Max! Oh my God!" Isabel yelled, nearly hysterical. "Come quick!"

Max and Maria ran to where Isabel was standing in the kitchen, staring at the images on the TV.

"What's wrong Isabel?" Max asked worriedly.

Isabel silently pointed to the TV. She then raised the volume as they listened with growing horror to the newscaster.

"…The plane lost function of one of its engine, resulting in the crash. The plane was heading to Sweden. All passengers are presumed dead. Excavation for bodies is being carried out but it seems unlikely to find any remains…" 

"Oh my God!" Maria whispered. She turned to look at Max who was still staring at the screen in shock and horror.

"Max?" Isabel asked tearfully. "Didn't you tell me that Liz left for Sweden yesterday…?"

TBC…


	6. Part 6

Part 6

Max, Isabel, Michael, Maria, Tess, Kyle, the sheriff and the Parkers were all crammed into the small room behind the café later that day. They all watched the news tensely for any news for survivors. Max watched the Parkers hold each other closely, terrified of what they knew was possible. 

Their daughter had gotten on that plane without telling anyone but him and Max felt responsible. He should have stopped her. 

_You did try._ A small voice at the back of his head reminded him but he pushed it away. He should have forced her to stay.

Max heard a quiet sob and turned to find Maria being comforted by Michael. He turned his head to find Isabel being consoled by Kyle. Tess sat near him, holding his hand and he had to use all his will power not to pull away. They didn't even know yet whether Liz had been on the plane and already Tess was making her move. It made him sick. But right now he had more important matters to worry about.

"Max are you sure she was going to Sweden?" Nancy Parker asked with a sob.

Max looked at her apologetically as he nodded. Nancy gave a stifled cry as she buried her head against her husband's shoulder and cried. Jeff Parker was looking pale himself as he comforted his wife.

Sheriff Valenti looked at Max questioningly. "I know this isn't a time to ask Max, but do you have any idea why she was going to Sweden? Without telling anyone?" he asked.

Max looked at the sheriff and nodded slightly. "She was going to investigate Alex's death." He replied quietly so that only the sheriff could hear him.

Valenti looked at him in disbelief. "But Alex died here, in Roswell…"

"She was convinced that Alex had been murdered. She was intent on finding him. She had her lead in Sweden." Max told him.

"Yeah, she came to me too with that." He replied quietly.

"Quick, raise the volume." Isabel yelled when the newscaster appeared.

They all held their breaths as the names of the passengers scrolled on the TV screen. Then, they saw what they had dreaded the most. Liz's name.

"Elizabeth Parker…"Kyle murmured in shock. "She was on that damn plane!"

"My baby…"Jeff Parker whispered as his wife clung harder and cried uncontrollably. He was eventually forced to lead her upstairs after looking in anguish at his daughter's friends.

"Liz…oh God! Not again…"Kyle yelled, punching the wall in anger.

"This-this can't be happening…"Maria cried hysterically. "I mean I just lost Alex…and-and Liz…"

She began to cry as she clung on to Michael.

"L-Liz can't be…she just can't…"Isabel whispered to herself over and over again until Max pulled her into a hug and both siblings held on tightly to each other as they tried to let it sink in.

"Please, please, someone tell me this is some sick joke or a bad dream!" Maria cried. She turned pleading eyes upwards. "I don't think I could handle losing another friend and so soon!" she sobbed.

"Accept it." Tess said sharply. "She's gone. Liz Parker is dead."

"How can you say that?" Isabel yelled. "How can you be so cold about it? She was our friend! Do you know what friends are Tess? Huh?" she asked.

"All I'm saying is that you have to accept it sooner or later. I mean her name was on the list. The sooner you accept that Liz is dead the better." Tess cried.

Maria pulled away from Michael and marched up to Tess. She glared at Tess with fury blazing in her teary eyes. 

"Take that back Tess or you'll regret it." Maria growled.

"What? Liz was just troublesome! You know it's true. None of this would ever have happened if Max hadn't saved her! I mean it all started when she came into the picture, isn't it."

"Tess!" Max yelled in warning, can not believing what he was hearing.

"What? It's true. Maybe we would have been better off. And maybe with her gone you'll realize who you belong with." Tess said bitterly.

Without a second thought Maria raised her hand and slapped Tess across the face.

Tess looked at Maria in surprise. 

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Liz like that!" Maria said in a low growl. "Don't you _ever_ tell us to get over this, because we can't! We have lost two friends in the past two weeks…don't you dare tell us to forget either of them! And Liz has saved your sorry alien ass more times than you can count. You have no right to say those things."

Tess glared back at Maria, her cheek stinging from the slap. "All I'm saying is that you can't bring someone back from the dead and the sooner you will accept that the better for all of us." She replied coldly before storming out the café.


	7. Part 7

Part 7

"What do you mean they think I'm dead?" Liz demanded.

"Your plane crashed and there were no survivors. Since you had taken your boarding pass you are presumed dead too." Leanna replied calmly.

They were in a small motel room where Leanna had just informed Liz that the news reported that the plane she was going to Sweden on had crashed. 

"Then I must go back to Roswell and tell them! God, my parents must be so worried!" Liz cried frantically.

"You can't go back Liz." Leanna told her.

Liz looked at her in disbelief. "They think I'm dead, okay? Dead! Not hurt but dead! I have to at least call them." She yelled as she rushed to the phone. She had barely managed to punch in the first two numbers when Leanna cut the line.

"What do you think you're doing?" Liz screamed at her, now getting scared of the woman.

Leanna gently guided Liz to the bed and made her sit down. She kneeled down so that she was looking straight into her eyes. "Liz, I know you're worried but you can not go back to Roswell or let anyone know you're alive." Leanna told her.

"Why?" Liz asked her eyes teary. "What do you mean I can not go back?"

"Liz, listen to me rationally for a minute, okay?" Leanna said soothingly. "Can you do that?"

Liz nodded hesitantly; waiting to hear what Leanna was trying to say.

"This plane crash has given us the opportunity we were looking for." Leanna explained. "Now that you're believed dead, I think the spy will be more at ease and will make that crucial mistake sooner."

"I don't understand…" Liz replied faintly.

"You were the only one who believed that Alex's death wasn't an accident. You were out to catch the killer and that made him wary. Now, with you presumed dead, he can take more chances. We can keep a closer watch on them and eventually catch him off guard." Leanna explained.

"You mean I can never go back to Roswell?" Liz asked in a choked voice.

Leanna gave her an apologetic look. She patted Liz's hand and replied, "At least not for a long while…I'm sorry."

Leanna then got up and started to head out the door.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked, alarmed. "You're not leaving me are you?" 

Leanna smiled. "No, of course not. I just have some work to do. I'll be back soon."

Liz nodded unsurely as she settled back down. She sat quietly for a while, not knowing what to think. She had just been forbidden to ever contact her friends and family, she didn't know where she was or where she was being taken. All she knew was that she was being taken to Alex.

_Alex! God, how is this possible?_ Liz wondered. He was dead! She had seen his body. Max had seen him, touched him. It couldn't be possible. But here she was anyway, going on this crazy road trip with a possible enemy to god knows where! 

She wasn't even sure is Leanna was telling the truth, but right now Liz needed to believe in something, anything to keep her from breaking down and just letting go. She hadn't allowed herself to let go when she had found out about Alex's accident and she had no intention of doing so now. Right now, she wasn't sure if she was going on faith or on pure curiosity. All she knew was that Leanna had given her an option to finally get all the answers she had been searching for these two weeks and she wasn't about to let that opportunity go. 

Liz sighed as she picked up the remote and turned on the TV. As she glanced up at the TV screen which was showing images of the crash Liz realized that she basically didn't exist to the world anymore.

TBC….


	8. Part 8

Part 8

Max stood quietly in front of Liz's grave, arms folded in front of him. People were already heading back to the Parker's house but he didn't want to leave yet. He wanted to spend as much time as he could close to Liz…or what was left of her.

He couldn't believe this was happening, couldn't begin to even acknowledge that Liz, his beautiful, sweet Liz was dead. He hated himself for ever having pulled her into his life, for ever having loved her. But he knew that that was a lie. No matter what he told himself he was not sorry he had saved her life that day, he was not sorry that he had loved her. 

His vision blurred as silent tears fell slowly down his face but he didn't wipe them away as he stared at the coffin now being covered up. He wanted to push aside the men who were shoveling the dirt. He wanted to rip open her coffin and see her face, serene in death. He wanted to lay his hand on her and heal her, bring her back to life, back into his life. But he could not do that. Even if it was possible he could not do that. Why? Because they could not find her body in the incinerated wreckage, only dust…just dust. Now all he could do was stand there and feel his heart constrict with pain as he thought about her.

He hated his life, he hated it that he was different and couldn't have a normal life. He couldn't give Liz the life she had wanted. He couldn't even say goodbye to her. He wished she could have had a proper funeral, with her finally resting in peace in her beloved town. But instead all that was in the ground was an empty coffin full of memories. 

Had he known that day when she was leaving that it would be the last time he ever saw her, he would have grabbed her and refused to let her leave. He still remembered her clearly, so clearly in fact that at times he thought that if he reached out he could touch her. He remembered how she laughed, her doe eyes twinkling with happiness, how she had cried in his arms, how she had smelled and felt. He remembered how her silky hair felt in his hands. 

_I wish I could touch her again, hold her close and just hear her voice._ Max thought in agony. 

The sadness he felt could not be put in words. It ripped at his soul, making him want to rip his heart out just to end the agony he felt. How did he ever think he could live without her? How could he have ever let her go? 

"Max?" A soft voice called from behind him. He felt a hand rest lightly, comfortingly on his shoulder.

He followed the hand up to Isabel's tear stained face. Max managed a weak smile.

"It doesn't seem real." He whispered to his sister, his eyes radiating his pain. "I don't think I can live without her."

"I know." She replied softly. She let her hand fall and she held his hand, patting it. "But you'll make it. We all will."

Isabel looked down at Liz's now covered grave. "She was such a beautiful person." Isabel said softly, more to herself than Max. "I never realized how much I depended on her to just be there. I thought losing Alex was heart wrenching but losing Liz is just worse."

Liz had been the first human she ever had trusted. Liz was the first human who accepted who she really was—no questions asked. Isabel looked at Max; her eyes brimming with unshed tears. She gave him a watery smile. 

"But we'll make it through this. You will too. We're all here for you." She told him.

"I know." Max answered quietly.

Both brother and sister stood there for a while in silence before Isabel let go of his hand and moved back. "I think I'll head to the Parkers'. The others are already there. You coming?" she asked. 

"You go on ahead." Max replied. "I'll be there later." 

Isabel paused for a minute, not wanting to leave him when he was so sad and alone. But then she nodded, knowing he needed his space. She turned around once she was at the cemetery gates and looked back at her brother. Max was still standing there in front of Liz's grave, just as she had left him, silent in his grief.

TBC…


	9. Part 9

Part 9

"How far is this place?" Liz asked Leanna as they continued their trip.

"Just a few more miles." Leanna promised. She sighed as Liz turned her attention back to the passing dessert. 

Although it had taken them more than a day to get to her place, it wasn't that far away from Roswell. But Leanna knew she had to be careful and had taken a longer route, to shake off anyone tailing them.

"Leanna, can I ask you something?" Liz asked her voice hesitant.

"Sure, go ahead. I think I owe you some explanation." Leanna answered.

Liz bit her lip and pushed back her hair as she contemplated phrasing her question. It had been bugging her since they had left the motel and Liz was bursting to know.

"If-if Alex wasn't really dead, and that wasn't his body…then who was that in his coffin and car?" Liz asked finally.

Leanna's grip on the steering wheel tightened. She glanced at Liz and asked slowly, "Are you sure you want to know?" she asked.

Liz nodded slowly, wanting to get her facts straight. 

"Do you remember Copper Summit?" Leanna asked.

"How did you-?"Liz asked startled.

Leanna shrugged nonchalantly. "Like I said, I know a lot of things…" She waved it off. "Anyway, do you remember how Congresswoman Whitaker's body was incinerated?" 

She waited for Liz to nod before continuing. "Well, there was a body in the coffin anyway, right? Well, that's what Alex's body was like. Just an empty shell made to look like him." Leanna explained.

"But, after the accident…Max touched him-to heal him…how…?" Liz asked confused.

Leanna hesitated. "I'm not entirely sure about that part myself because I made sure I got Alex out of the car before the police arrived." She replied.

"Then what happened?" Liz asked, getting more confused. 

"My guess is that it was a mind warp…"Leanna finally admitted.

"A mind warp?" Liz asked incredulously. "That means Tess!"

"No," Leanna answered frowning. "I don't think it was Tess."

Liz couldn't understand why Leanna thought so. Tess was the only one who had powers such as that. Liz explained all of this to Leanna but Leanna was still not convinced.

_Why?_ Liz wondered. _How can she be so sure it isn't Tess?_

"But there is no one else." Liz argued.

Leanna kept quiet, and Liz got the feeling that she wasn't telling her something. Liz wanted to know but didn't say anything as something else caught her attention. 

Leanna's house. Liz gasped and bolted forward when she saw it. She suddenly began to get excited, knowing that Alex would be waiting and can not waiting to meet her supposedly dead friend again.

_Well, technically you're dead too._ She reminded herself. 

Liz fidgeted, anxious to get there already. Finally, Leanna stopped the car and smiled briefly at Liz.

"Home, sweet home." She said as they got out of the car. She turned to see Liz, who was standing nervously behind her. She smirked a little. "Nervous?"

Liz shook her head but then nodded. "A little…okay a lot." She admitted with a small smile. "It's just-it's just Alex! You know?"

"He's waiting for you." Leanna replied as she threw open the door.

Liz stepped inside and looked around, searching for Alex. Suddenly a familiar voice called.

"Liz?"

Liz turned around to find Alex entering the foyer through a side room. 

"Alex!" Liz cried. She rushed to him, her vision blurry with tears and threw her arms around him. When he reached out to hug her in return, Liz finally let herself go and broke down and cried in his arms.


	10. Part 10

Part 10

The rain poured down on Roswell. The night was cold with the chill wind but Max Evans barely noticed any of this as he stood across the street from the Crash Down, staring inside.

It was past closing time but he couldn't make himself leave. It had been more than a week since Liz's death but he still couldn't get his mind around the fact that she was gone. He still expected her to come bounding up to him with that smile on her face, he still looked over his shoulder in school, expecting to see her any second. In biology her seat was hauntingly vacant. 

Max let the rain mingle with his tears as he watched Maria wipe the floor, lost in her thoughts while Michael did the register. He knew it was hardest for Maria. She was being so strong for him and the others. She came to the Crash Down everyday to help out the Parkers until they hired someone else. Max himself couldn't bring himself to enter the alien themed café just yet. It was just too soon.

But that didn't stop him from standing outside the café every night after it had closed down, watching Maria and Michael close up each night. Every night as he watched them, he remembered how Liz had done the same. How he had always watched her. He remembered the time when she had invited him in once and they had danced, holding each other close.

"It feels different doesn't it?" he heard Tess's voice from behind him.

He turned around, startled, not having heard her approach. Tess gave him a small, sad smile as she too watched Maria and Michael.

"It doesn't seem right." She said.

"No, it doesn't." Max agreed softly, his heart aching with a dull throb.

"You loved her so much…" Tess said. "Just like you once loved me."

"Tess, please…"Max whispered, not wanting to start an argument.

"Oh, no…I didn't mean it like that Max." Tess protested. Seeing the dubious look on his face she lowered her eyes apologetically. "I mean it Max. That day at the Crash Down…I-I don't know what came over me."

She looked back at Max who was watching her intently. "I didn't mean to sound hurtful. I just wanted to help you come to terms with the news, not implicate anything." She told him.

Max just listened to her talk, not saying anything. He wasn't sure what to believe from her. She sounded so honest right now…but that day she was so cruel and harsh.

"Max," Tess said softly. "I'm really sorry about the things I said that day. I really am. I mean Liz was my friend too."

"So are they." Max replied, jerking his head towards Michael and Maria. "You didn't have to put them through that."

Tess looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Max. How can I make you believe that I am sorry for what I said?" Tess asked.

Max turned away from her, staring determinedly ahead. "Please leave Tess." Max asked quietly. 

Tess looked at Max in dismay before she nodded. She backed away from him but then turned around and said. "I'm still here for you. If you—you know want to talk or something." 

She then headed back the way she came. Max stood there for a few minutes, letting the memories wash over him. He watched as Maria sat down in a booth, face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. He saw Michael pull her into a comforting hug. Max turned away and headed back home. He didn't want to be reminded of how everyone was hurting just as badly as him. 

TBC…


	11. Part 11

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. But I'll try not to let it lag now. Thank you to all who left feedback. I hope you like the new parts!  
  
Part 11  
  
Liz stood in the dark hallway, with only the moonlight shining through the windows. She glanced at the closed door in front of her, not sure if she should open it. She hesitantly put her hands on the knob and turned it, opening the door just a crack.  
  
The light filtered in the room, casting a soft shadow on the person sleeping on the bed. She sighed in relief and leaned against the door, watching Alex sleep. She didn't know why she had woken up in the middle of the night, suddenly deathly afraid that Alex wasn't there in his room, that he was still dead and this had all been her imagination.  
  
She still had felt this urge to go and check up on him even when she had noticed that this was not her room or her house. It had been nearly over a week since she had come here and her supposed 'death' but yet every few nights she would wake up in panic, either for the fear of losing Alex or Leanna.  
  
As Liz watched Alex sleep, content that he was still here, she let her thoughts wander. She was surprised at how much she had come to trust Leanna this past week. She had no doubt that Leanna wanted only to help them. Besides, she had saved Alex's life and for that Liz would always be grateful to her.  
  
At this thought, Liz frowned. She still didn't know how Leanna had known about Alex's accident or how she had managed to cure Alex. As far as Liz knew, Leanna did not have healing powers. She wasn't even an alien.  
  
Then how.? Liz thought. She was bothered by the fact that it had been a week and Liz hadn't even found out the answer to so many of her questions. Whenever Liz or Alex brought up the subject Leanna would nervously change the topic. So far they hadn't pushed her but now Liz felt the need to know.  
  
"You can come in you know." Alex said, breaking her musings.  
  
"Alex!" Liz cried, startled. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"It's okay." Alex said, patting his bed, inviting her to sit down. Liz left the door open a bit as she came and sat down next to him.  
  
"I just wanted to check up on you. See how you're doing." Liz explained.  
  
"Like you've done four times the past week?" Alex asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"How did you know?" Liz asked with a smile, feeling slightly guilty and embarrassed. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
Alex suddenly sat up, a weird look on his face.  
  
"What?" Liz asked a bit apprehensively at the look on his face.  
  
"Well." Alex began. "I don't know how to explain it but.whenever you would come into the room at night.I could sense you."  
  
He looked at Liz, confused. "It's like I have this connection with you now. I just know when you're around, when you're far away.does this make any sense?" he asked.  
  
Liz looked at him thoughtfully, intrigued by this information. "Something like Max and I had?" she wondered.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't know really." Alex deadpanned. "Seeing as I haven't gotten the chance to kiss him yet and declare him my soul mate."  
  
Liz grinned and stuck her tongue at him playfully. "You're just jealous." She joked.  
  
Alex pretended to be hurt but then grinned. "Well, I don't think it's that kind of connection." He replied. "But it's just.I don't know, I can just feel it in me." He shook his head. "I'm not making any sense."  
  
"Alex-"Liz began hesitantly. "Do you-do you remember what happened after the accident?" she asked. "I mean, how you were healed if you were hurt?"  
  
Alex tried to think. Then he shook his head. "I don't remember anything after you guys left. I just remember waking up here, and Leanna." He scrunched up his face, trying hard to remember what had happened. "I don't even remember getting into the car or driving. I've tried these past weeks.but it's like something is preventing me from remembering that day. I don't know why."  
  
Liz played with her hair thoughtfully. "Do you think your accident has something to do with this connection?" she asked.  
  
Alex looked a bit taken aback by the question, never having thought of that possibility. He guessed that's why Liz was their scientist. "I-I've never really thought about it." He admitted. He looked at her curiously. "Why? Do you think it does?"  
  
Liz didn't answer him. She sat quietly, mulling things over. Finally she looked up at him and said softly, "I think it's time we ask Leanna some questions." 


	12. Part 12

Chapter 12  
  
Max walked slowly on the deserted streets of Roswell, trying to clear his mind. He had always done this when he found that he couldn't sleep at night. But lately this past week he had been finding himself going out for a walk late at night more and more often. He just couldn't seem to sleep. When he did manage to fall to sleep, he was usually bombarded with nightmares. Sometimes he dreamed of Kivar and the skins but mostly he dreamt of Liz.  
  
The dream always started off the same way, with Liz and him going on a drive to Eagles Point. She was always smiling and laughing like she used to but then the sky used to turn dark and in the darkness he heard her screams sounding far away. He turned to find her, to grab hold before she disappeared, as he knew she would but he was always too late. He could only shout after her as her screams faded away into nothing and he was left standing in the middle of the empty desert staring hopelessly around.  
  
Max shivered slightly when he thought about the dream. The darkness was so penetrating and he felt so helpless. Whenever he woke up sweating from his dreams he couldn't help feeling that he let Liz down, that he wasn't there to help her when she had needed him. Max was in these thoughts when he finally looked up and realized where he had unconsciously led himself.  
  
The familiarity of the alley and the pipe stung him, taunting him. He glanced up at the balcony he had climbed to so often. The balcony was always alight with soft candles, which Liz kept near the window especially when she knew he was coming over. But now it was dark and cheerless. There was no light there, only darkness.  
  
As he stood below looking up, he felt an urge to climb back up there. He wanted to sit there for a while and let the memories wash over him. Before he even realized it he had climbed up the pole and was standing in the small balcony. He stood there looking about. Everything was just as it had been, untouched by anyone.  
  
He felt his throat become choked as he noticed the blanket he and Liz had shared one night laying on the white chair. Max picked it up rubbing the soft blanket between his fingers as he sat down on the chairs. He felt the tears begin to trickle down his face as he sat there, holding the blanket and thinking about Liz.  
  
He missed her so much. It didn't seem possible that she was gone and maybe that's why he had kept away from her room and the Crash Down, because he wasn't ready to accept it. Maybe if he kept away for a while, when he would return she would be there waiting for him as if nothing ever happened. But now as he sat here and gazed inside her still room, he felt a fresh onslaught of tears come. She was really gone.  
  
Max wiped his tears as he picked up the matchbox lying on the small table next to the window. He lit the match and in turn lit some of the candles. Almost immediately the balcony was surrounded by the soft glow of candlelight, something he remembered so well. Then he lay back down on the chair and pulled the blanket around him, inhaling deeply, hoping to catch a whiff of Liz's smell in the blanket. Then under the stars and bathed with the soft candle light he finally fell into a peaceful sleep. 


	13. Part 13

Part 13  
  
Leanna pulled the car up the driveway. It was barely dawn and she had been out all night trying to find any information she could in Roswell. She was surprised to find the light in the kitchen on. Liz and Alex usually slept in late, and after what they had been through, she didn't blame them.  
  
Once inside she headed to the kitchen and was even more surprised to find both Liz and Alex sitting there quietly with their coffees.  
  
"Hey guys." she greeted them as she sat down next to them and poured herself some coffee. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Leanna." Liz said before pausing.  
  
Leanna looked at her curiously, worried by the serious tone in her voice.  
  
"We need to talk." She finished.  
  
Leanna's hand stopped mid way from pouring the sugar. She looked at both Liz and Alex and noticed their determined faces. One look into their eyes and she knew they wanted answers and now. They weren't going to take a no for an answer this time.  
  
I guess it's about time I told them anyway. She told herself. But even then she hesitated. It wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Leanna, please." Alex begged when he noticed her quiet state. "There are so many questions we have patiently been waiting for to be answered. I think we are owed some anyway."  
  
Leanna looked at Alex, remembering how she had found him, how he had been such a good friend to her these past weeks. She did owe him some explanations; she owed them both.  
  
Finally she nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you everything you want to know." She offered. She grabbed her cup into both hands and sat facing them. "So, what do you want to know?"  
  
"First of all, about the accident. You saved Alex. You got to him before the police and the body was the empty-shell thing. You told us." Liz spoke up. She looked at Alex for a second before turning back to Leanna. "But I remember that when I touched Whitaker's body it broke off. Why didn't it happen to this one? In fact it was handled not only by the police but by Max and it felt real to him. How is that possible? Did you use some new technique or something?"  
  
"That was a mind warp." Leanna explained after a bit of a pause.  
  
"Mind warp?" Liz asked in astonishment. "Tess? Why would she?"  
  
"I'm telling you again Liz," Leanna said emphatically, "It's not Tess. It never was Tess."  
  
"Then who could it be? No one else that we know of has mind warping powers." Alex put in.  
  
Suddenly Liz looked at Leanna in surprise as it dawned on her. "Except you.. You were the only one there and you said that you healed Alex but you didn't tell us how.But that would mean that you're an alien.and you aren't. I mean you would tell us right?" her voice slightly desperate.  
  
When Leanna didn't answer straight away Liz felt her stomach knot in fear. She looked at Alex with wide eyes as he even began to feel suspicious. Alex looked at Leanna.  
  
"I mean if you were, we would have known or you would have told us." Alex rambled. He looked at Leanna almost pleadingly. "Right.?" he whispered unsurely.  
  
Leanna bit her lip. She looked up for her coffee that she had been staring intently at and then looked around the kitchen. She got up and walked to the cabinets. She held her hand in front of the wooden cabinets and paused. Then, after silently debating with herself she waved her hand across it and it turned a bright shade of blue.  
  
She turned around to Liz and Alex who had been watching her every move with shock and alarm. She gave them a small, nervous smile.  
  
"There is something I've been meaning to tell you."  
  
"What? That you're an alien?" Liz bit out.  
  
Leanna lowered her head and then looked back at Liz and Alex. She glanced at Alex and it saddened her to see the hurt on his face, on both of their faces. "Yes," she answered a bit firmly. "But there's more."  
  
"That you're a skin or you work for Kivar and this is all a trap?" Liz asked with anger but fear also shone through. She was scared that this might actually be the case so she was surprised by Leanna's sincere tone.  
  
"No Liz. I'm not. I haven't lied to you about the fact that I am here to help you." Leanna told her.  
  
"You lied to me.to us Leanna. We trusted you. You could have told us the truth before hand." Alex replied, hurt and angry at being lied to by a person he considered a friend and owed so much to.  
  
"I'm sorry Alex. I really am." Leanna told him desperately. "But I couldn't have told you just then. It-it would have ruined everything!"  
  
"Ruined what?" Liz asked. "How can we trust you Leanna? Or is that even your name?"  
  
Leanna winced when Liz said that. Liz looked at Leanna, her face hard. "How did you know about the accident if it didn't happen?" she asked suspiciously. "If you ask me, it doesn't make sense. How could you have known before hand about it and got in time to save him?"  
  
Leanna glanced up at Liz and made her look into her eyes. "I had been fore warned of the accident." She replied quietly. "I-I." Leanna broke off not knowing how to tell her. She finally sighed as she said, "You're right."  
  
"About what?" Liz asked sharply.  
  
"My name."Leanna answered softly. "It's not Leanna."  
  
"Geez!" Alex cried out in anger. "Is there anything you didn't lie to us about?"  
  
Seeing the cold and angry look on Liz and Alex's face Leanna hurried on to explain.  
  
"But you do know me. At least you Liz." She replied. She paused and looked right at them before uttering the next words. "My name is Serena.and I am from the future."  
  
Liz and Alex sat reeling from this piece of news. Liz looked at the girl doubtfully and worriedly. She remembered future Max having mentioned her. She remembered what had happened the last time someone from the future paid her a visit. She briefly wondered what this would lead to but she pushed it back as she tried to get her voice to work.  
  
"S-Serena?" she croaked. "As in.14 years from now Serena?"  
  
Serena nodded. Alex looked at the silent exchange that passed between Liz and Leanna.or was it Serena now.  
  
What is going on? He wondered. Why is Liz so shocked? Aside from the obvious reason?  
  
"Liz do you know her?" Alex asked slowly.  
  
Liz tore her gaze away from Serena's. She nodded slowly. "Unfortunately I do Alex."  
  
Liz glanced back at Serena, now slightly angry. "What is it this time? Didn't the plan work? You want me to put Max on a spaceship for you this time?" she asked in annoyance, her voice rising. "Haven't I done enough?"  
  
Serena tried to explain to Liz that that's not why she was here but Liz didn't let her speak. She looked at Serena with tears forming but which she held at bay.  
  
"I have given up everything. I did everything I could to stop him from loving me! I've said and done things that have hurt me way more that it could have hurt him!" Liz cried. "Wasn't it enough?"  
  
"Liz, what are you saying?" Alex asked, puzzled by all that was going on. "What do you mean?"  
  
Liz kept glaring at Serena as she spoke to Alex. "Why don't you ask her Alex? And while you're at it ask her what I have to do this time to save the world." Liz said bitterly. She got up and began to storm out of the kitchen.  
  
"Liz, stop. Please."  
  
Liz stopped at the sound of Serena's voice. She turned around. "I don't consider people who lie to me friends Serena. And as for your worries about Max, Tess and me.well you don't have to worry about that now. You made sure of that. I am dead to everyone. Max has no choice but to move on." Liz said coldly. She smiled coolly. "Your world is safe once again."  
  
Serena and Alex watched as Liz turned on her heels and rushed out of the house. They sat staring at the door for a minute before Alex let out a breath. He turned to Serena who was standing rooted to her spot, gripping the mug.  
  
"Mind telling me what all that was about?" he asked. 


	14. Part 14

Part 14  
  
Liz watched the sun come up as she sat staring out the window, her back to the door. She leaned her head against the cool windowpane as she let a lone tear trickle down her cheek. She missed everyone so much, Maria, Kyle, Isabel and even Michael but especially Max.  
  
God, I miss him so much! She thought as she sat there deep in thought.  
  
She still couldn't believe what she had just found out that Leanna was an alien and she was from the future.  
  
Serena, Liz mentally corrected herself. Serena not Leanna.  
  
She knew that she wasn't really angry at the fact that Serena kept her identity a secret from both of them till now but she was angrier at the fact that she was put on the spot again. Once again she had been asked to sacrifice her happiness. The last time she had to give up Max and now her life.  
  
Maybe this is someone's way of telling me that Max and I really aren't meant to be together. She thought bitterly.  
  
She continued to stare out the window, watching the sun cast a pink glow across the sky. She didn't even move when she heard someone come in. She knew instantly it was Alex. She didn't know how as she he didn't say anything nor did she see but somehow she had formed a bond with him over these past few days which had never been there before and she could just sense him now whenever he was close. She expected him to say something but he didn't.  
  
Alex just came and sat down beside her, not saying a word but just holding her hand and giving her his support. Finally after a few silent minutes Liz looked away from the window and turned to him. He was watching her intently, his eyes serious and thoughtful.  
  
"What?" she asked, a bit irritably when he continued to watch her silently.  
  
"I heard what happened." He told her gently.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."Alex replied squeezing her hand. "I can't believe I didn't see how weird you were acting. I can't believe I wasn't there for you."  
  
Liz looked up at him as he berated himself and gave him a scolding look. "You couldn't have done anything. Whatever had to be done was to be done by me and me only." She told him gently but firmly.  
  
"But I could have been there for you." Alex argued. He gave her a small smile. "I could have knocked some sense in both of you."  
  
Liz smiled sadly. "It had to be done. There was no other way."  
  
Alex lowered his head, once again solemn. "I know.I know all the details." He looked back at her in slight awe. "I can't believe you actually managed to do that. It must have killed you."  
  
Liz gave a short bitter laugh. "Now that I think about it I can't believe it myself. Either I was incredibly stupid or incredibly courageous." She shook her head, her voice low. "And I was neither. I knew what had to be done." She gave him a watery smile. ".And I just did it."  
  
Alex didn't answer her. He just draped his arm around her giving her a hug. They sat that way for a while, both of them thinking about the others, both wondering how they were all doing.  
  
Suddenly Alex said, "You can trust her you know."  
  
"Serena?"  
  
Alex nodded. "She is here to help." He told her.  
  
"No, she's here to tell me to once again give up everything I long for." Liz replied. "In fact she already has."  
  
"That wasn't her doing." Alex told Liz. Liz looked at him in surprise, having assumed that Serena had been behind the plane crash.  
  
"She really wasn't." Alex asserted, seeing her look. "In fact she's here to prevent certain events that would have taken place had you returned to Roswell from the airport."  
  
"What things?" Liz asked suspiciously.  
  
"Let's just say very bad things."Alex replied uncomfortably, not wanting to repeat all that Serena had told him.  
  
Liz didn't press further, but making a mental note to ask him later. She needed to ask him something else right now.  
  
"Alex if she can do mind warps then does she have dual powers?" Liz asked. "She healed you remember."  
  
Alex shook his head. "I asked her about that. She actually healed me by the healing stones. Apparently she got them from River Dog." Alex told her.  
  
"But Michael took them away." Liz replied perplexed. "And how did she use them without us?"  
  
"It seems River Dog had helped her get them from Michael. Michael has been going to River dog often this year." Alex told her. He smiled. "Apparently it was for Maria."  
  
"As for how she used them they already had a part of our essence in them so she used that. I think that's why I am so aware of you. I absorbed a part of all your essences."  
  
Liz nodded, taking this all in. "Why is she here?" Liz asked again, still not convinced.  
  
"To help us change the future. The future that got messed up when our other versions decided to play God."  
  
"But now so are we."Liz whispered.  
  
"We are only correcting what has been wronged." Alex told her.  
  
Liz bit her lip. "Alex, how can I trust her? She lied to me, to us!" Liz said.  
  
"Haven't you lied to me? Remember the beginning of the school year? And Max? Haven't you lied to him?" Alex asked. "Does that mean that we shouldn't trust you?"  
  
"But I had to protect you!" Liz argued.  
  
"So did she!" Alex argued right back. "She lied to protect us."  
  
Alex looked at her and made her look at him. "Can you honestly say that you can't relate to what she was trying to do?"  
  
Liz slowly shook her head, finally realizing that maybe Serena had been trying to protect them. Maybe she had had no choice. 


	15. Part 15

Part 15  
  
Sleep tugged at Max's eyes as he felt someone come and sit down next to him. A soft, warm body snuggled closer to him. He smiled, his eyes still closed as he felt the familiar touch, smelt the familiar smell. Light kisses trailed down his face to his lips and he kissed them back. When the person pulled away, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hey." She whispered softly, smiling her beautiful smile at him.  
  
Max felt captivated by her sweet smile, a smile he had missed so much over the past weeks. "Hey," he whispered back. He sat up and then realized that he was still Liz's balcony where he had fallen asleep last night.  
  
He looked back at the girl sitting next to him, still smiling sweetly at him, her dark brown hair falling softly around her face. He pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I've missed you so much Liz." He whispered hoarsely as he held her close. He felt Liz's hands snake up into his hair as she hugged him back, kissing his neck.  
  
"I know," Liz whispered back. "I missed you too."  
  
"I thought I'd lost you." Max told her, breaking away and looking worriedly at her. "I thought I'd never see you again. Th-there was so much I wanted to tell you." Max broke off.  
  
Liz kissed him softly. "Shh, it's all right now. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She told him soothingly. "We can start over again, we can be together now. Just you and me."  
  
Max looked at her lovingly, hopefully. "I'm so sorry Liz." He told her. "For everything."  
  
Liz smiled again and caressed his cheek. "It's okay Max. It's okay."  
  
Max pulled her into a hug again, can not believing that she was here and with him once again. He didn't know how that was possible but all he knew and cared about was that she was here and with him. He felt a huge burden lift from his shoulders.  
  
"Max, Max.Max.Max."  
  
"Hmm." He mumbled, thinking it was Liz. But then the voice turned to Maria's and he felt himself being shaken gently. The images began to fade away as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the light of the early morning sun. Maria was standing above him, looking at him, concerned.  
  
"Max?" she called softly. "Wake up."  
  
Max gazed around a bit, unfocused as he tried to get the sleep out of his eyes. Then it registered that he was still sleeping on Liz's balcony with the blanket around him and the candles almost spent.  
  
He closed his eyes as he remembered last night and his dream. "Oh God, it was just a dream." he whispered, his eyes tightly closed as he fought the wave of anguish. "It was just a dream. She wasn't real."  
  
He felt Maria's arm around his shoulder as she hugged him lightly. "Oh chica. I'm so sorry." She told him. She rubbed his back comfortingly. "What are you doing here Max?" she asked.  
  
Max looked around, trying to sort things about in his head, and still stuck on the dream about Liz. He shrugged.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I-I just had to get away. This was the only place I could think off." Max told her.  
  
"You spent the night here?" Maria asked incredulously, but her voice was understanding.  
  
Max nodded. "I just needed to be with." He broke off and abruptly got up. "I'd better go." He said.  
  
"Max?"  
  
Max shook his head. "It was stupid to come here."  
  
"No, it wasn't."Maria said softly. "It's about time you did. Don't think that I haven't noticed your absence in the Crash Down and Liz's room. You've been avoiding them and it was time you faced your fears."  
  
"That's not true." Max protested weakly.  
  
Maria looked searchingly at him. "Isn't it?" she asked.  
  
Max didn't answer but turned and began to head back down. He paused when he was halfway to the pipe. He turned around to find Maria watching him carefully. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" he asked unsurely. "The Parkers I mean?"  
  
Maria shook her head. "No, I won't." she promised. "They're nice enough to let me come here when I want so I guess they wouldn't mind you coming too but no, I won't tell them."  
  
Max smiled a little at her. "Thanks Maria."  
  
Maria smiled, knowing he meant more than just this sleepover secret he was talking about. "You're welcome Max." she replied as he disappeared down the pipe.  
  
She sat there for a few more minutes looking around quietly, thinking about Liz before she let herself out and headed down to start her shift. 


	16. Part 16

Part 16  
  
"Alex, throw your weight into it!" Serena shouted from the sideline as Alex threw a kick at Liz, which she deftly blocked. "Liz, watch your footwork! Remember to block!"  
  
"I would if you would shut up for a second!" Liz grunted through clenched teeth as she launched an offensive against Alex.  
  
She threw a spin kick at Alex, which he sidestepped and instead tried to kick her off her feet. Liz jumped over his legs a second before they were about to know her out. Alex was also in concentrating, trying to get the upper hand. Liz was good, of that he had no doubt but he was simply better. Serena had been training him a few days more than her. Alex threw Liz a smirk when he managed to finally knock off her feet. Liz lay sprawled on her back, panting hard.  
  
"Tired already, Parker?" he grinned.  
  
"You wish Whitman!" She panted, jumping back up to her feet.  
  
But once again she felt herself losing her fight. Although she had only had a week's worth of lessons, she was already pretty good in combat. Serena had begun to teach them once Liz and her had managed to sort things over between them. Now they were preparing for the inevitable fight, which would occur soon.  
  
"Good move Alex!" Serena yelled when Alex managed to deflect her punch. Liz grunted as she felt herself being pushed backwards. Alex gave her a smug smile to tell her that he was winning.again. Liz suddenly felt a small smile creep up her face as she got an idea.  
  
I'm not losing this fight! She told herself.  
  
She waited for a break in Alex's hits. As soon as she got a second to react Liz lifted her hand and threw a small energy blast at Alex, which threw him off his feet and on to the floor. It had been powerful enough to knock him off but not to hurt him.much.  
  
Liz came to where he lay on his back, groaning at the impact. She leaned over him and smiled sweetly.  
  
"I win." She announced.  
  
"Not fair." Alex grumbled, rubbing the back of his head, which had hit the floor. He let Liz pull him up. "You used your powers."  
  
He looked at Serena for support but found her stifling her laugh behind her hand. "She can't use her powers in a fight, can't she? I mean poor old helpless me against her super secret alien powers." Alex pouted trying to look innocent and helpless.  
  
Serena and Liz burst out laughing at the look on Alex face. "Someone who whipped my ass in combat is hardly helpless!" Serena giggled, referring to the morning training session.  
  
"Besides," Liz added with a grin, "It's not like the aliens will be honorable enough not to use their powers."  
  
"Serena, I know this training is supposed to help us help the others.but how can we do that if they think we're dead?" Alex asked her.  
  
Serena had told them that she would train them to fight and Liz to control her powers so that when the time came they could return to Roswell to help the others. She knew that the aliens would attack once again, and if not the aliens then the FBI. They didn't want to be caught unprepared.  
  
"We keep out of sight." Serena told him.  
  
"And that will help them how?" Liz questioned.  
  
"We can watch their backs without them knowing we are there." Serena replied. "You'll understand what I mean in tomorrow's training session."  
  
"But they can never know that we're there right?" asked Liz downcast and sad.  
  
Serena looked at both Liz's and Alex's pained expressions, hurting for them, sorry that they had to face this but she thanked god that at least they had each other.  
  
"No, I'm afraid they can't find out." She told them finally, apologetic.  
  
Alex nodded, putting on a brave face. He draped his arm around Liz's shoulders, knowing how badly she was hurting.  
  
"Hey Liz, you can use your powers to get back at people you really disliked and they would never know!" Alex joked. "Like Pam Troy!"  
  
Liz gave him an amused smile, her sadness somewhat replaced by her amusement as Alex ranted of a list of people he wanted to get back at.  
  
"We can let the air out of all four tires, jam their locker, split their pants with your powers." Alex rambled gleefully.  
  
Finally, Liz couldn't help laughing. "Sounds fun." She grinned.  
  
"It's a date then!" Alex said. "Now, why don't you go train with Serena so we can do all these things?"  
  
He groaned slightly as he stretched, "Meanwhile, I'll tend to my body that you so kindly bruised and injured."  
  
Liz giggled as she apologized. She then followed Serena inside. Alex watched her for a moment, his smile replaced by a sad and pained look. He had to be strong for her, he had to help her through this but at times he wondered if he'd be able to get through this himself. 


	17. Part 17

Part 17  
  
The dimly lighted hallway was filled by the sharp sound of someone walking quickly down the hall. The girl threw a cautious look around her before she ducked into the last door on the right. She crossed the small room where a man sat on a chair, waiting.  
  
"Were you followed?" he asked in way of greeting.  
  
"No." the girl affirmed. She slid down on a chair opposite him and he looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Well?" he asked when she didn't say anything. "What's the news you bring me?"  
  
The girl smiled a cold, contemptuous smile. "They're weak. Disappointingly weak. I am almost sorry that they're going to be so easy to defeat. I was looking for a good fight." She replied.  
  
The man frowned. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't want to rush into this with out hard proof of their weaknesses." He told her.  
  
The girl nodded, agreeing, but already tasting the victory she felt was theirs. "Liz Parker's death has left them all vulnerable. With Alex Whitman's death occurring only two weeks ago they don't expect anything to occur so soon." She told him. "This is the best time to strike. Not only are they not expecting us but the King is." she broke off, smiling a little. "Let's just say he's confused right now. From what I gather, he's beginning to question his heritage but at the same time is beginning to turn to his Queen."  
  
The man pondered all of this. Then he shook his head. "No. We can not strike yet." He told her. He dismissed her look of protest with a wave of his hand. "I don't think Max Evans has accepted Liz Parker's death yet. He is grieving yes, but he has not let the finality of it sink in. When it does, it'll break him. He will feel responsible and he will turn to the only one he is able to: Tess. And when he does I want you to be there at all times. That will be his undoing. Trusting his former wife."  
  
The girl smiled slyly at him. "And I'll make sure that things turn out just the way we planned."  
  
TBC. 


	18. Part 18

**_Author's Note_**_: I am so sorry for always taking so long! But I'm here with tons of new parts! Thank you to all who read this story and left feedback!_

Part 18 

The crickets chirped noisily in the background as a lone figure stood next to a grave. Isabel stood there in the cold night air, flowers in hand in front of Alex's grave. She then bent down and gently laid the fresh flowers at the base of the headstone. She stood back up and put her hands in her pockets still staring at the ground. 

Finally she laughed softly to herself. "It surprises me how much I miss you now that you're gone." She said. "I mean _really_ miss you." She glanced dreamily into the distance, old memories springing up. 

"I never paid attention to the little things about you. Like your quirky smile, your adorable ears when they turned red from embarrassment." Isabel laughed. Then her voice grew soft. "I never paid attention to the way you looked at me, with love and understanding. You-you saw through it all. My-my fake image didn't fool you, not for one second…" She quickly wiped the tears that had managed to spill from her eyes. She gave a short, teary laugh. 

"I should have known that I would fall for you. I should have known it the day Liz first told you about us." Isabel paused, not even bothering with the tears that streaked down her cheek as she talked to Alex. "I should have known-" Isabel broke off before speaking slowly again. "I should have trusted you. You were nothing but patient and-and…and all I did was hurt you in the end."

She sank down on to the cold dewy ground. She leaned her head against the cool headstone and closed her eyes as she tried to picture Alex at the prom with her. "I did know, you know…" she whispered. "That day I first kissed you, you know that 'experiment'? I knew it the second my lips touched yours that you were the one…and that scared me. More that I cared to admit. I didn't know what to do. I saw Max and Michael getting hurt by loving humans…and I didn't want to get hurt like that. So I ran from my feelings, hiding them."

She sat up and looked almost pleadingly at the headstone, as if it was Alex himself. "I should have known that you could never hurt me. Only-only I could hurt you…and I did." 

Isabel let out a sob as she cried softly. "I hurt you and I'm so sorry Alex. I'm so sorry." She kept whispering over and over, rocking herself to and fro. 


	19. Part 19

Part 19 

Max grunted slightly as he strained to pull himself up. Doing his pull-ups had become a nightly routine for him and he did it almost effortlessly. It was also a way to clear his mind but tonight it not only seemed very difficult to do but he was bogged down by memories. No matter how much he tried to concentrate on his exercise he couldn't seem to focus. Finally he sighed and stopped. It was no use. He grabbed the towel draped across the back of his chair and wiped his face with it before putting his shirt back on. 

He sat down on his bed, head in his hands. Even though he tried not to, he couldn't help thinking about the night Liz had come to him when he was doing his pull-ups. He had thought that she had come to make up with him but she had shattered that hope almost immediately. What she had said confused him, even now. He couldn't figure out what had happened to make her say all of that. He didn't believe for once second that she didn't love him.

_But what about her and Kyle?_ A voice asked. Max felt his muscles tense up as he thought about catching them in bed together. He knew she loved him but then that didn't explain why she went and slept with Kyle. 

Max got up and paced about. It was a memory that haunted him, that tore him apart. He had felt so lost after that, as if everyone and everything had betrayed him. He couldn't believe that she could do that to him, to them. But she had. Maybe that's why he had gone seeking safety in Tess's arms. Because he wanted to feel loved, he wanted to feel that he was needed by someone. Or maybe he had hoped that if Liz saw him and Tess together she would come running back to him. He hadn't meant for it to go as far as it did.

_God, what did I do?_ Max thought as he thought about his night with Tess. _I betrayed Liz on the night she died!_

Max felt horror descend on him as it finally hit him what all of this meant. He had been so wrapped up in Liz's death that he hadn't even considered what all of this could mean. He hadn't even considered Tess's feelings! He winced when he remembered how short and cold he had been to her the past week. They had made love and he had shunned her the very next day.

_She had every right to be angry at me_. He thought. _No wonder she had snapped that day in the café, she must have felt so…used._

Max closed his eyes in shame when he thought about how he had blown off her apology. It was him who should have apologized to her and instead she had come to say sorry. He felt angry at himself. He couldn't believe he had treated her like that. He might not have trusted her before but she was different now. Hadn't she proved that already when she had saved them from the skins?

Max got up abruptly, determined to go over to her house and apologize for his behavior. He had just finished slipping on his shoes when he heard someone rap lightly at the window. He looked up, automatically expecting it to be Liz…until he saw Tess standing there almost shyly.

Max closed his eyes for a split second, letting the pain subside. _Of course it isn't Liz. _He berated himself. _She's not here anymore._

Still, he couldn't erase the trace of sadness. Then he remembered why he had been heading to her house in the first place. He hurried over to the window to help Tess in.

"Hey Tess." He greeted as she jumped in.

"Hi." Tess replied with a slight smile once she was in. Max wondered what she was doing here. Tess saw his curious expression and hurried to explain. "I just wanted to talk to you so I—"

"No need to explain." Max told her gently. "I was coming over to your house just now."

"You were?" Tess asked, her eyes looking hopeful.

"Yeah." Max said. He ducked his head in embarrassment. "I wanted to apologize…"

"Apologize?" Tess asked, confused. "For what Max?" 

"For the way I have been treating you." Max told her, ashamed. He looked up at her. "I mean it must have hurt you when I just…blew you off after that night…"

Tess touched his arm. "It's okay Max. I understand." She said. "After what you went through the next day…" she shrugged a little. "I guess you had every right to freak out."

Max took her hand in his. "But that's no excuse. I shouldn't have been so insensitive. I was wrong and I'm sorry." He said.

Tess looked at him her eyes slightly misty. She hugged him. Max wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. "It's okay Max. Really, it is. I understand." She said. She let go and looked at him, smiling. "But thank you. That meant a lot to me."

Max nodded, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. Tess went and sat down on his bed as Max took a place next to her. 

"So, how are you holding up?" she asked gently.

"I'm doing okay, I guess…" he replied, staring at his hands. He looked up at her. "You know I was reading Romeo and Juliet a few days ago, and I remembered something Liz said to me." 

"When she came to you that night?" Tess asked. She knew about it as Max had confided in her when they had met in the park. 

Max nodded, blinking back the tears. "She told me that it wasn't its name. It was the _Tragedy_ of Romeo and Juliet." He gave Tess a small sad smile. "She said that she didn't want to be Juliet because she died in the end. She died because she loved Romeo so much. She-she didn't want to die for me…"

Tess held his hand and squeezed lightly, knowing how much that had hurt him. Max continued. "But she was my Juliet. As corny as that sounds… she really was. And I can't help thinking that she died because of me…she didn't want to but she did…"

"Max," Tess replied, her voice sympathetic but stern. "It was a plane crash. It was _not_ your fault. It couldn't have been."

"I know." Max replied. "But it was because of me she was on that plane anyway."

"No, it was because of Alex! And don't tell me you should have stopped her." Tess replied, seeing him open his mouth to protest. "You did try, but she went anyway."

"But it was because of _me_ that Alex died. Because I wasn't careful enough." Max argued.

"Max, you have to stop blaming yourself." Tess told him gently. "Other wise you'll destroy yourself." She looked at him. "You have to let go and not hold yourself responsible."

Max looked at her quietly, listening to her. "I don't think I can do it alone… Will you help?" he finally asked in a soft whisper.


	20. Part 20

Part 20 

_Alex found himself running. He ran as fast as he could, as far as he could. The place looked familiar but he couldn't figure out where he was. It didn't look like anyplace in __Roswell__ but more like a dorm. He didn't know why he was running but he felt an urgent need to. He needed to get away from someone. Someone was chasing him, someone dangerous. He just couldn't remember who. It was someone he knew though. He was sure of that. _

_He threw open a door and to his surprise he found himself at his own house. Then a bright flash of lightening briefly blinded and when he opened his eyes he was in his car and driving. It was night and he drove fast, feeling an urgent need to get somewhere. He had to tell something important to the others…only he couldn't remember what. Then he felt the car jerk. He tried to regain control but it was like someone else had control. He saw the on coming truck and tried to swerve but the car only jumped onto the oncoming traffic._

_"No!" Alex managed to yell before the truck's light blinded him._

Alex sat up in bed, gasping. Sweat covered his face and he had to catch his breath. He had a horrible feeling in his stomach. He knew something important. Something he wanted to tell the others before his car crashed but he couldn't remember what.

_Why can't I remember?_ He asked himself. _What is so important?_

"Oh my God!" He heard Liz say. "Alex!" 

Alex turned to see her standing worriedly at his door. She rushed to him. "I felt it Alex." She said. "I felt that!"

Alex looked at her in amazement. 

"What did you see? Why do I feel so afraid?" she asked, her eyes panicked.

Alex shook his head in frustration. "I don't know. I can't remember." He said. "But I think you were right. Some one did try to kill me. I knew something." He furrowed his brow. "I just-I just can't remember what…"

"We'll figure it out." Liz promised giving him a hug and taking comfort from it too. She let go. "At least your memory is returning little by little."

"I wish it would hurry up!" Alex said laughing weakly. "It's getting on my nerves." He then turned serious. "I think we need someone in Roswell to take up the search you left off."

"No one believed me Alex. In fact I managed to start a cold war between the humans and aliens." Liz replied. "And even if someone can, how will we contact them?"

Alex looked thoughtful. "Serena." He said simply.

Liz glanced at him. "How?" she asked.

"If she can mind warp, then maybe she can dream walk too." Alex replied.


	21. Part 21

Part 21 

"You ready for this?" Serena asked Alex. Alex licked his lips nervously and nodded. 

"As ready as I'll ever be." He answered. He reached out to hold Serena's hands on the table. Both their hands rested on the photograph that Serena had managed to take from his house when she went to Roswell last night.

The picture taken at the prom. Alex glanced at Liz who was also sitting next to Serena, tugging her hair nervously.

"You sure this will work?" she asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But since Alex appears to be so sensitive to your presence, I'm hoping that will help him reach the others." Serena told her.

"I'll reach them." Alex said confidently, more confident than he felt.

"Now remember, even if you reach them in their wakened state, you might not be able to contact them. They might never even notice or feel you. You also have very little time. I can't control it for too long. So you have to be quick." Serena cautioned.

Alex nodded. "Let's do it."

Serena nodded and closed her eyes, Alex did the same. At first he didn't feel anything but then he felt himself being pulled down, lights flashed before his eyes and finally there was darkness. In the centre of the darkness stood the door of the Crash Down. It looked awkward, just the door standing on nothing but blackness but Alex moved towards it, hoping that this would work.

_~~ Dream walk ~~_

_The door to the Crash Down opened in front of him as if by an invisible hand. He walked in and looked around. They were all there. Michael, Maria, Kyle, Max, Isabel and Tess. They all looked so sad, each in their own thoughts. He walked over to the table where Kyle, Tess and Max were sitting. He waited for them to look up at him but they just stared glumly at each other, not even noticing that he was there. _

_"A month today…" Tess whispered quietly. _

_"I remember…how could we not." Isabel answered quietly from where she was sitting next to Maria on the stools._

_"Isabel?" Alex said, trying to get her attention but Isabel didn't even glance at him as she looked at Max._

_"You okay Max?" she asked. _

_Max looked up from the napkin he was shredding. "Hmm?" he asked distractedly. Alex noticed the far off look in his eyes and knew instantly that he could only be thinking about Liz. "Yeah, I'm okay."_

_Alex tried to point out that he looked far from okay but again no one heard him. _

_"It's time we let them go." Tess said. She paused, as if anticipating a sharp comment. When no one said anything she went on. "We don't have a choice, not if we want to stay alive."_

_Everyone looked at her quietly but unresistingly. They knew she was right. They weren't sure how to let go._

_Alex looked about him and ached to be with them again. He didn't want to live so far away from them. He wanted to be a part of it all; he wanted to be a part of Isabel's life. _

_"Alex…you don't have much time…" Serena's voice floated through the café._

_Alex nodded to it, forgetting that Serena, though helping him do this, couldn't see him here. He looked at the people sitting and wondered who to tell. He glanced at Isabel, pondering whether it would be wise. But then he shook his head, he knew she wouldn't be able to handle this. He needed someone who was strong enough to do this. Instantly his eyes fell on Maria._

_Maria! She may not have believed Liz's theory but he knew that if she had enough to go on she would come through for them. He went to her quickly and touched her hand lightly._

_"Maria?" he said softly, trying to make her listen to him, to make her aware of his presence. There was no response from Maria as she played with her apron. "'Ria?"_

_Still there was no reaction from her. Alex looked disappointed. He had hoped this would work. He and Liz and both had been hoping like crazy that it would work. _

_"I miss you Maria." He whispered to her, dejected. _

_Maria jerked her head up suddenly and looked about confused. Alex started when he saw her looking a bit unsure. "Maria?" he asked again, this time he knew that she had heard him._

_"Alex?" Maria whispered quietly. Her eyes glimmered with puzzlement but also joy. "I miss you, Alex."_

_Alex grinned happily as he hurried on to give his message. He knew that the connection could break any time._

_"Maria, listen to me." Alex said hurriedly. "You have to believe! You have to! Find out what happened!"_

_But by now Maria's face had gone blank again. She shook her head slightly, clearing her head. _

_"No, no, no!" Alex ranted, trying to keep her connection. "Dammit!"_

_He grabbed her hand but wasn't quiet able to hold it since he didn't have a form. "Listen to me 'Ria. We need your help! You're the only one who can do it!" He thought desperately of something that would give her a hint should she remember. He wasn't sure what to tell her. He didn't understand half of what he remembered. Then he remembered what had given Liz the clue._

_"Hope you remember this." He said to himself before talking to Maria. _

_"The woods are lovely, dark and deep._

_But I have promises to keep,  
And miles to go before I sleep,  
And miles to go before I sleep."_

_Alex moved back. "Hope you got that." He said sadly. Then he turned to Isabel and gave her a light kiss. He felt Isabel shiver. He smiled as he headed to the door. Then with a final look at the gang he headed back out._

_~~ End dream walk~~_

Alex opened his eyes slowly. He saw Serena looking at him cautiously. 

"You okay?" she asked. "I felt something when you pulled out."

"I'm fine." Alex assured her. 

"Did it work?" Liz asked anxiously. 

Alex looked at her and smiled a little. "I'm pretty sure it did."

Liz nodded relieved but still a bit apprehensively.

"It's all in there hands now." Serena said. "Let's hope they can figure it out."


	22. Part 22

Part 22 

They all sat in the Crash Down, the atmosphere gloomy and quiet. Everyone avoided eye contact, each in their own worlds. Tess sat next to Max in one of the booths with Kyle sitting opposite her. Max held her hand under the table, getting silent support from her. Right now he appreciated her help. Maria and Isabel sat on one of the stools near the counter, aimlessly stirring their drinks while Michael just stood leaning against a wall, staring stone-facedly ahead.

"A month today…" Tess whispered quietly. 

"I remember…how could we not." Isabel answered quietly. She looked at Max who had now grabbed a napkin from the dispenser. He began to shred the napkin into little pieces. 

"You okay Max?" she asked. 

Max looked up from the napkin he was shredding. "Hmm?" he asked distractedly. "Yeah, I'm okay."

But he was lying; everyone could see that. He was not fine, neither of them were. How could they be? Today was Alex's one-month death anniversary. Maria couldn't believe it. It seemed so much longer. 

"It's time we let them go." Tess said. She paused, as if anticipating a sharp comment. When no one said anything she went on. "We don't have a choice, not if we want to stay alive."

Everyone looked at her quietly but unresistingly. They knew she was right. They weren't sure how to let go.

Maria played with her apron, blinking back the tears. She refused to cry, she would not cry. 

_God, Alex! I miss you so much! And Liz! _She thought in agony. 

Just then she thought she heard someone call her name. It sounded so much like Alex that she jerked her head up suddenly and looked about confused, almost expecting to see him standing there, calling her name. She listened harder but could hear nothing. She was about to shake it off when she heard it again, this time louder. 

She sat up straighter. She was sure it was Alex!

"Alex?" Maria whispered quietly. Her eyes glimmered with puzzlement but also joy. "I miss you, Alex."

Isabel gave her a curious look. Maria, realizing that she had spoken aloud shook her head slightly, clearing her head. She was being ridiculous, how could she have heard Alex? And to think she said that out loud. Isabel must think she was crazy. She sneaked a peek at Isabel and saw Isabel shiver slightly, her face confused, yet feeling something familiar. 

"You okay, Iz?" Maria asked her, noticing her look. 

Isabel frowned before nodding. 

"I just thought I felt..." she stopped talking. 

"Isabel?" 

She shook her head and smiled a strained smile, her eyes showing her pain. "I'm fine. It was nothing."

Michael glanced curiously at them before resuming his statue stance. Max, Tess and Kyle didn't even notice. Maria shrugged it off. Maybe she was thinking about Alex and Liz a bit too much today, that's all.


	23. Part 23

Part 23 

Liz sighed to herself as she stood on the patio, staring at the sunset. The wind swept through her brown hair as she stood staring towards the general direction of Roswell. 

She missed them. She missed them a lot. Sometimes she would find herself thinking that she would have to tell Maria this and this once she got back to Roswell, but would catch herself in time, remembering that there was no going back. Sometimes she woke up a night, wanting to go and sit on her balcony, hoping that Max would drop by. But when she would open her eyes, the unfamiliar setting would remind her just how far away from home she was. 

And then there was Max. She closed her eyes against the memories she desperately tried to keep at bay. She knew that if she really allowed herself to long for him then she wouldn't be able to stay on the sidelines. Alex had told her a few days ago that she shouldn't try to hold back her memories and longings. When she had told him what she feared would happen if she let herself go he had laughed at her. He literally laughed at her.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Liz." He chuckled. "You have more will power than any one I've known. I think your stunt with the whole future Max proves that."

Liz had bit her lip, not replying. She didn't want to voice her other fears. She wasn't sure she wanted to voice the news that she was beginning to feel Max change. Even apart she could still feel him, she could still sense him. It was a low hum inside her mind and body but it was there and it was distinctly Max. She wondered if the change meant he was moving on. But that thought hurt so much to contemplate that she quickly pushed it aside, vehemently ignoring it.

She felt Alex come up and stand behind her. She didn't turn around but smiled anyway. 

"Am I that loud?" she asked him. 

Alex grinned and came to stand next to her. "Yep, you were pretty loud. Next time you brood, could you keep it down?" he joked.

Liz laughed a little, but still felt slightly awed by the fact that Alex was so in tune with her thoughts and emotions. For days he had been complaining about how he could sense all their friends' moods and how depressed they were making him with their gloominess. But she was even more awed by the fact that he could sense her the most. 

_Probably because of the closeness._ She told herself. 

At first they talked about Roswell and their friends. He told her how Maria was trying to be strong but was grieving. He told her how Michael was trying to be there for her. He talked of Isabel and how he felt her love flow through him.

"She couldn't have realized that she loved me when I was alive?" he grumbled good-naturedly, but Liz heard the slight sharpness in his voice.

He told her about how he had yet to pick up on Kyle and Tess since they hadn't used the stones. When he stopped talking Liz waited expectantly for news about Max. But Alex didn't say anything. He just avoided her eyes.

Suddenly it struck her why.

"So, you've felt it too?" she asked quietly, a dry laugh stuck in her throat.

"Yes." He answered apologetically. He looked at her half hopefully. "It was to be expected Liz. With Tess there and you gone…he had to change…"

Liz nodded but didn't say anything. She turned on her heels and started back inside. 

"I didn't expect it to be so soon…" he heard her whisper.


	24. Part 24

Part 24 

Various assortments of pictures lay spread out on the Whitman's kitchen table. They were all of either Liz or Alex. Maria and Michael sat around the table sifting through them. 

"So, what's this about?" Michael asked Maria as she critically looked over two pictures he had held up. 

Waving aside on of them, she answered. "It's like a two page spread for the school book. You know just memories and things they loved." Maria told him. 

"But the yearbook committee doesn't need anything until the end of next month." Michael pointed out, perplexed.

Maria sighed as she played with one of the pictures, not meeting his eyes. "I guess…I guess this is more to help me." Maria replied quietly.

Michael reached across the table and took her hand, squeezing them gently. Maria looked at him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. 

"I guess I just need something to keep me occupied, something that will keep my mind of…you know."

Michael got up and came and sat down next to her. He hugged her gently, and kissed her. "I know I don't listen to you too often and when I do I can be a real ass…"Michael paused when Maria chuckled weakly. "But, I _am_ here for you. Whenever you need me just say the word and I'm there. I want to help you through this Maria." 

He stopped and looked her in the eyes, eyes that were looking at him with gratitude and relief. "I want to be there for you…"Michael finished softly. 

Maria took his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly but lingeringly. "Thank you." She finally said.

Michael smiled crookedly back at her and went back to his seat but still held her hand over the table.

***   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   ***

"Where is it?" Maria grumbled in frustration as she searched frantically for the picture. "I know I took it out, where is it?"

"Relax Deluca!" Michael told her. "We'll find it."

"We have to. It's the best picture of Liz and Alex together. I need it, it's the main picture." Maria sighed as she dropped unwanted pictures of the table and onto the floor. "Mrs. Whitman will kill me when she sees this mess." She said to herself.

She tugged at her hair, agitated. "It's here, I know it. Why can't I find it!" she yelled.

Michael laid a calming hand on her shoulder. "Breathe Maria. Sniff some oil or something." He coaxed. "Look, maybe you left it back in Alex's room. I'll look for it here and you go look for it's there. It will turn up."

Maria nodded, taking deep breathes to relax herself. Frustration would not help her. She headed to Alex's room and quickly flipped through the pictures she had left behind on his desk. She was halfway through the stack when a book caught her eye.

She put down the pictures and hesitantly picked up the book. She ran her hand over the blue cover. 

_Robert Frost._

She sat down on his desk chair and stared at the book for a few seconds. Something important tugged at her memory but she couldn't pinpoint what. 

_**Flash**_

_"Hope you remember this."_

_** End flash**_

Maria shook her head. She opened the marked page slowly, glancing at the Beth Orton concert tickets which Liz had been so sure were clues. She read the poem which had been Alex's favorite and which Liz had read that day at his wake, convinced that it meant something.

"…The woods are lovely, dark and deep

But I have promises to keep

And miles to go before I sleep

And miles to go before I sleep." 

She furrowed her eyebrows, perplexed as she read it to herself. Something seemed off about this. Why did it seem important? 

_**Flash**_

_"…But I have promises to keep_

_And miles to go before I sleep…"_

_** End flash**_

Maria closed her eyes as she had a vivid image of Alex sitting next to her at the Crash Down reciting the last verse. She opened them slowly and looked back down at the book still in her hands. She glanced at the tickets before gently placing them back from where she found them. She closed the book and placed it back on the table. She shrugged away the images as she began to search for the picture again. 

_Just me going crazy._ She told herself as she finally found what she was looking for. 

But as she headed back to Michael, she paused to look once back into his room and glanced curiously at the book again. 

_Could it be…?_ Maria began to wonder but then smiled ruefully as she closed Alex's door and headed back to the table. _Of course not.__ Alex and Liz died in accidents, not alien related deaths…right?_


	25. Part 25

Part 25 

No one noticed the girl sitting by herself near the door. No one noticed her watching the small group of friends carefully, observantly. And that was the just what she had wanted. She had gone to drastic measures to change her appearance, her hair was longer and black, and her eyes brown instead of the piercing blue. But then with her powers it had taken only minutes to do so. 

She aimlessly flipped through the magazine in front of her, throwing casual glances towards the others. She knew she was risking exposure by being here, they could recognize her easily if they tried, they would wonder why she was looking this way and she would be exposed. But she had wanted to do this, to try and see how cautious and nervous they were. 

Liz and Alex's death had shaken them. They were still trying to deal with it, forgetting their need to be careful of those around. She knew that had she done this only a month earlier she would have been caught. She was almost disappointed by their lack of security. Where once they made sure not to act too suspicious in a crowd, they were doing a poor job now. 

Glancing over the magazine, she saw Kyle, Max and Isabel sitting in their regular booths. Kyle looked agitated and kept shooting furtive looks at Maria. Isabel and Max looked at Kyle oddly, wondering why he was acting so jumpy. But Maria was pointedly ignoring him as she sat next to Michel on stools, her yearbook spread lying scattered across the counter.

She briefly wondered why Kyle was acting so impatient and Maria was so pointedly ignoring him, but then she pushed it away. She had more important matters to deal with. Realizing that she was staring she quickly looked back down at her magazine. She didn't notice the man come and sit down next to her until she felt his presence once he was sitting. She looked up startled but then smirked at him. 

"Making sure if I'm all right?" she asked.

The man looked casually at the menu, answering while still looking over it. "No, making sure you don't mess up." He replied. He looked up and caught her irritated look and he gave her his cold, contemptuous look. She looked away quickly, not daring to defy him.

"Just make sure the others do their job properly and I'll do mine just fine." She replied curtly. 

He nodded, tossing away the menu and looking over her carefully. "You know how much this all depends on you." He told her finally. "They already trust you; you just have to use that to your own benefit."

"I know how the thing works, okay?" she snapped, irritated that he didn't think she could handle it. 

"Just being careful." He said, smiling coldly at her. "I've failed once; I don't want to fail again."

"If you thought Nicholas was going to help you defeat them then you were really a fool Kivar." She replied with a scoff. "He was too direct."

She looked thoughtfully at the others, watching as Kyle said something to Maria which caused her to look up in alarm. She saw Maria drag Kyle into the back room and she smiled to herself. This was going to be easy. She turned back her attention to Kivar.

"We need to be subtle in our attempt. Break in gradually and then take them when they least expect it." She told him. 

"Maybe you're right." Kivar relented. "But I'm not getting my hopes up yet."

She shrugged, not really bothered. "We'll know soon whether this works or not." She replied. "Now go, I need to do my work. Just make sure your men are ready when I want."

Kivar acknowledged this with a slight nod before getting up and casually walking away. She turned her attention back to the small group. She found her target walking away from the back room slowly, as if in a daze. She got up and picked up her glass of alien smoothie and began to walk causally in his direction. It was time she moved in.

TBC….


End file.
